


The Hour Before Dawn

by Honesty Kruse (yamamoto_kou)



Category: Gaia Online
Genre: Gen, What If Once Upon a Time NPCon 2015 entry, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamamoto_kou/pseuds/Honesty%20Kruse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rosalie didn't die and she made it back with both her kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hour Before Dawn

In that sacred hour before the break of dawn, the main hall of the Gambino Mansion rang with an angry shout.

“ _WHAT THE DEVIL WE'RE YOU THINKING?!_ ”

The sudden rise in volume caused the two vampire children to shrink behind the chair where a swordsman was busy tending to his bleeding wounds.

“I just couldn't bear it anymore, Johnny! I can't stand the thought of leaving them with him when I've been given so much happiness--”

But Johnny Gambino turned his angry gaze away from his wife to settle on the solemn face of his most trusted friend.

“Edmund, did you know about this?”

Pausing in the act of wrapping some bandages around his midsection, Edmund returned Johnny's hard stare with a stern one of his own.

“Don't be ridiculous, Johnny. You were the one who called me when you found out that she wasn't anywhere in the mansion. The two of you had been arguing over the past few days about the children and I put two and two together. I barely managed to get to them before it was too late.”

Johnny Gambino, a mountain of a man, threw a quick glance at the children's faces—pale, with slitted pupils in eyes that reflected his own worry back at him—and visibly sagged.

Rosalie silently went up to him. She embraced as much of his huge waist from behind as she was able, and apologized in that soft but melodious voice of hers:

“I'm sorry I made you worry.”

Johnny turned and wrapped his arms around her tight enough for it to be slightly uncomfortable, but they each continued to hold onto each other regardless. Then Johnny spoke up in a voice barely above a hoarse whisper:

“What if I lost you, Rosalie? What do I do with myself then? And what about Gino? He would have had to grow up without ever knowing his own mother.”

As he spoke, tears fell from both their eyes.

“Johnny, Rosalie. I'm afraid there's something else we should be thinking about now.”

Having finished giving himself the first aid he needed to stop bleeding to death, Edmund walked towards the nearest window and quickly surveyed the darkness beyond.

“We currently have both of Von Helson's heirs in our custody and I'm sure he'll be wanting them back. He'll be sending out more of his cronies after us soon. We need a scheme.”

Every face in the room turned to Johnny with varying expressions: there was the hint of a mischievous glint in Edmund's eyes; Rosalie looked to her husband with an expression of anticipation and unshakeable faith; and the two young brothers couldn't help but look at him with eyes wide with growing curiosity at what the big man will do next.

Johnny drank in the sight and let out a horrible, horrible laugh:

“BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Rosalie! We'll both get Gino and meet with everyone else down in the basement. If that monster thinks he can get away with stealing from Johnny Gambino, he's got another thing coming!”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm tempted to follow this up with Gino being kidnapped by the Von Helsons before Rosalie and Johnny could make it upstairs, and maybe he'd even be raised by them, but I figure there's been enough tragic entries in ths contest. (Vampire!Gino anyone? Poor kid never gets a break.)
> 
> Though it could go both ways tbh. Gino can stay with his real family and together they can all kick vampire ass.
> 
> * * *
> 
> My entry into NPCon 2015's "What If, Once Upon a Time..." contest. It's not a winning entry, but I feel pretty good about it anyway. It's probably a little too cheesy in places though.
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to the original entry.](http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/npcon/what-if-once-upon-a-time/t.97482489_21/#21)


End file.
